dragon_ball_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon Potter
Brandon Potter The Human unhitched from time... :Race: Abnormal Human :Aura color: 'Red ':Racial Traits: 1'''.While Brandon is human, He cannot use Ki like a normal Human can, and thus, cannot ‘use’ techniques on his own. He gains the knowledge of the technique, but the energy comes from his Chaos Relic. Brandon may also learn techniques faster then normal people. '''2.Humans have the ability to suppress their Ki, However, Brandon lacks the ability to suppress the Chaos energy in his relic. 3'.Due to his Human nature, Brandon can know up to 4 techniques however, his Chaos energy prevents him from using, and learning Ki based techniques. ':Techniques: *'Booster '- This technique can be used, in moderation, to give Brandon a temporary boost in power. *'Chaos Shield' - By projecting a field of Chaos Energy, Brandon is able to project a barrier in any shape, or form in his immediate area to block, or reflect weak attacks. *'Chaos Projection' - This ability allows Brandon to temporarily jump to amazing heights by forcing Chaos energy out of his feet, as if they were giant springs. Using this Ability, Brandon is also able to fall from any height, and land safely on the ground using the energy as a cushion. *'Chaos Empowered' - When wielding any handheld weapon, Brandon can power it up with his Chaos relic, allowing whatever he is holding to become much more dangerous. *'Unrelenting Force' - 'After a long time of practice and research, Brandon had managed to 'cash in' the Dragon souls he had absorbed, and convert it all into a Full Shout. Unrelenting Force. An Energy wave emitted from the mouth that sends any opponent flying. While the wave itself causes no damage, opponents may be injured depending on what they fly into. *'Dragon Star ' - Brandon can first charge a spiraling, firey energy sphere in the palm of his hand. He then closes his hand around the sphere, allowing the fire to surround his hand and lower arm. And with a thrust of his arm, Brandon can launch a deadly beam of Fire. Brandon can upgrade this technique to increase its devastating power. *'Glacier Energy Balls - Based on the Air Shattering Energy Balls used by Oceanus Shenron, Brandon can summon six soccer ball sized spheres of freezing energy around him. This is then followed by him launching the technique, causing the freezing balls to storm towards an opponent. The freezing balls then explode when hitting the opponent or another object. *'Chaos Kamehameha' - The Chaos Kamehameha is Brandon's ‘Work-in-Progress’ technique he is developing himself. Basing knowledge off of its Anime counterpart, and his chaos energy, Brandon has started to develop his own version of the Kamehameha using his Chaos energy instead of Ki, as he cannot use Ki. It is used the same way as the classic Kamehameha, it is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the Brandon's side and the energy is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands. The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of chaos energy. With training, Brandon may upgrade this technique into more devastating variants. *'Dragon Thunder '''-'' 'Using a modified version of the technique used by Omega Shenron in Dragonball GT, Brandon is able to extend the spikes on his gauntlet or later on, his scale mail, to a long extended point. He can then use those spikes to impale an opponent. *'Hadoken - 'The method of execution is similar to the Chaos Kamehameha, except instead of straight Chaos Energy, Brandon mixes in his own willpower with his energy to create a ball of Energy that explodes on Impact. The ball itself is a light blue colour and travels at a high speed. This technique can be used in conjunction with other techniques to increase strength of the attack. ':Relationships: Father - Deceased Mother - Deceased :Item List: Kamacite Blade Power poses.jpg|Brandons Techniques: Glacial Energy Balls, Chaos Kamehameha, Dragon Star, Dragon Thunder Gaunlet stages.jpg|From Left to Right: Infusion, Balance Breaker LvL 1, Balance Breaker LvL 2 armor.jpg|Left:Balance Breaker Relic - Scale Mail... Right: Divine Balance Breaker Scale Mail Cosmetic_icon_Mistblade.png|The Kamacite Blade Category:Characters